Unmasked
by Stirling Phoenix
Summary: Jekuni. The smile falls from Mikuni's lips and he dons a more pensive expression before reaching forward and taking a piece of the paper bag between his fingers. "I want this gone," he says casually, like it's only a suggestion, and not the demand Jeje knows it is. Once again, he feels as if he's being pinned down by Mikuni's gaze, and he can hardly think.


Unmasked

Pairing: Doubt Doubt|Jeje/Alicein Mikuni

Rating: NC-17 (M)

Content Warning: Snake play

Inspired by the lovely pastenaga on tumblr!

* * *

He watches Mikuni through the hole in the single bag he's still wearing over his head, while the other two lay precariously on the dresser. The contradictory expressions, along with Abel, are the only ones who ever bear witness to the things that transpire between Mikini and himself behind closed doors. If he could have his way, that damn doll, along with the unseeing eyes of his own paper bags would be elsewhere, but Mikuni simply won't hear of it.

"Let her watch, Jeje," Mikuni says, carelessly waving off Jeje's pleas before he has the opportunity to voice them. "The girl needs to learn somehow, and you'll show her how nice and gentle, won't you?" Mikuni asks with a teasing grin plastered all over his smug face.

He knew that answer was coming, but even so, Jeje can't suppress the grimace that forms on his hidden face. He doesn't believe anything Mikuni says about his doll's supposed sentience-the mere notion of Abel's beady black eyes watching them is preposterous, but on the other hand, Mikuni's insistence of treating a toy like a privileged voyeur never falls to make Jeje's skin crawl.

He hates that doll with a fiery passion, one glance at Abel has him seething with a level of contempt that could rival Cassius' hostility towards Caesar. Raw _envy_ , the likes of which even he is unaccustomed to, claws mercilessly at his soul, threatening to destroy him if he should ever falter. The thought of his own vice attempting to devour him makes him want to laugh. Was a mortal such as Mikuni Alicein worth the lack of conviction, or the hesitation that weighs on his very existence and forces him to question everything he has ever known or believed in until now?

As always, Jeje never spares a moment to answer his own uncertainties. Instead, he buckles down and buries that disdain deep within the darkest depths of his heart, and directs his attention to the man he's here for.

Mikuni is already stark naked, sitting with one leg crossed over the other at the edge of the bed with his foot impatiently bobbing up and down in the air. While the room's only light source is an antique lamp that rests on the night stand at the opposite end of the bed, the small amount of brightness the lamp provides is more than enough to outline Mikuni's figure, and give him an almost otherworldly glow that could be described as anything but virtuous.

All in all, Mikuni looks like he's posing for the cover of an exclusive erotic magazine that Jeje would kill to get every issue of without a second thought, just so no one else would be able to see Mikuni like this. Fortunately for him however, Mikuni only lets one set of _real_ eyes gaze upon his bare form.

Mikuni reaches out to Jeje, slowly curling his fingers inward and then back towards Jeje, effectively repeating the gesture.

"Come here."

Mikuni's smooth voice feels like velvet running over his skin; he shivers involuntarily, and before Mikuni's words have the chance to fully set in, Jeje's falling to his knees and transforming into his snake form all in the same breath. By default, he's loosely coiled up on the floor with his head in the center. While his night vision is even better as a snake, Jeje doesn't need his eyes to know that Mikuni is watching every move he makes. He can feel the unadulterated lust that burns within those beautiful eyes, and perhaps more significantly, he can tell that Mikuni's patience is starting to wane.

Darting his tongue out into the warm air, he begins to uncoil himself and feel his way across the room towards Mikuni. He moves at a moderate pace, slithering in an s-fashion along the carpeted floor until he senses a distinct source of heat that can only belong to Mikuni.

Mikuni doesn't say anything, but by now, Jeje doesn't need to be given orders. Extending his body outwards, his tongue finally contacts the pad of Mikuni's big toe; he allows the sensation to guide him upwards, and without hesitancy he find himself gliding over Mikuni's foot. With a quick movement that's almost tender in nature, he begins to wrap himself around Mikuni's ankle and take his sweet time in coiling his entire body around the smooth skin of Mikuni's calf and continues on.

His core temperature easily adapts to the heat that radiates from Mikuni's flesh as he slowly slithers along Mikuni's leg and up his thigh. Already the warmth is overwhelming; he can feel exactly how hot Mikuni's getting. Again, he sticks out his forked tongue and tentatively touches Mikuni's inner thigh, this time with the sole purpose of eliciting some sort of response from him. Feeling his pleasure is one thing, but hearing his voice admit to it is something else entirely.

Jeje's almost surprised to hear a hitch in Mikuni's breathing when he's hardly done anything, and while Mikuni's super-sensitivity isn't a shock, the fact Jeje can elicit any sound that even resembles pleasure from Mikuni always confounds him. Almost like he can't believe that _he_ is causing this.

Nevertheless, he doesn't stop. Jeje continues to lick at Mikuni's tender flesh, eliciting soft, almost inaudible noises from him. Suddenly, Jeje feels a chill run through Mikuni's body, and his thighs begin to quiver from overstimulation. It's then that Jeje realizes that he needs to move on. For now, he bypasses Mikuni's more tender areas by quickly moving up his upper thighs and starts curling himself around Mikuni's midriff. His pace slows dramatically as he slithers along Mikuni's back and returns to his chest, letting Mikuni really feel his scales against his flesh as he repeats the circle around Mikuni's torso three or four times-he doesn't miss the muted moan that leaves Mikuni's body as his own form grazes over his pert nipples, but he waits for the right time to play that particular card.

"Such a tease." A playful smirk dances on Mikuni's lips, but Jeje can still hear the need that laces his sensual tone.

Jeje comes to an immediate halt when a content sigh escapes Mikuni's lips as he reaches back and scoots himself towards the center of the bed, taking Jeje along with him. It isn't until he stops moving completely that Jeje resumes his ministrations over Mikuni's body.

Jeje finally reaches the nape Mikuni's neck and lingers over the warm skin for longer than he needs to, reducing his movements to a slow, languid pace as once again he's using his tongue to feel exactly how hot Mikuni's become. The result is always much more than he expects, but he dares not take a second to be impressed with himself. He would never go as far as to say ' _he can do better',_ but he does say ' _this isn't good enough'._ Coming around to the ventral side of Mikuni's neck, he continues to take his time, not only allowing himself the privilege of indulging in the fiery heat that comes from Mikuni's body, but far more importantly, letting Mikuni _really_ enjoy the unique tactile sensation that only he can provide.

Darting his tongue out at Mikuni's collarbone in an almost whimsical manner, he finally decides that he's made Mikuni wait long enough, and with an almost alarming amount of speed, he moves down Mikuni's chest, at last paying mind to Mikuni's second favorite area. Mikuni's erect nipple fits perfectly between the fork in his tongue, as if it was created specifically for Jeje to toy with. His actions elicit several, not exactly quiet, groans of approval from Mikuni as his body begins to relax more than already has and leans back a bit further, decreasing the angle between the bed and himself, allowing Jeje an easier descension.

With one nipple thoroughly teased, he glides to the other side of Mikuni's chest to give the other the same treatment, only this time he lets his body do the work, slowly running himself over the quickly hardening nub, allowing it truly experience his snake form, scale by scale. A subtle tremor courses through Mikuni's body, and although he doesn't say anything, Jeje can sense what he desires. He doesn't waste any more time slithering down Mikuni's torso and settling himself near the part of Mikuni's anatomy that until this point has been wholly (albeit purposely) neglected.

A soft moan escapes Mikuni's lips as Jeje moves up and slides along the underside of Mikuni's cock. Jeje always forgets just how tender Mikuni's body truly is until he feels the distinct wetness of Mikuni's precum that's already coming from the head of his cock in small droplets. Tentatively sticking his tongue out again, Jeje laps at the translucent liquid, silently reveling in the salty taste.

"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?" Mikuni's voice is considerably softer than before, and twice as lewd. Raw need practically drips from his tone, which stirs a spark of desire within Jeje himself, and almost makes him forego their current activities and take Mikuni right then and there. He knows all too well that Mikuni would not be opposed to such bold behavior, but Jeje also knows that he could never be so daring.

Jeje can only push himself so far, there's only so much he can subject Mikuni to without suffering countless hours of regret or guilt afterwards. Jeje's not dense enough to believe that he needs to be _this_ thorough with Mikuni, in fact, Mikuni's absolutely right, he does enjoy this. However, it's not the teasing that he likes, as Mikuni probably thinks, it's the warmth, the supreme enjoyment of being this close to the person that means more to him than anything else, and letting him fantasize that he also wants him for more than just physical pleasure.

That notion is fleeting however, he's deluding himself with such flowery concepts, and Jeje is well aware of it.

Ever so gradually, Jeje begins to tighten his body around Mikuni's dick, eliciting a soft groan of approval from him. By now, Jeje knows exactly how much pressure is too much, he carefully watches how the bliss in Mikuni's eyes makes a subtle, yet highly noticeable change that verges on painful, and just like that, he loosens his grip, allowing a few seconds for Mikuni to recover, however, while he eases the tension, he's learned that constant, yet torturously given stimulation is the key to unraveling Mikuni into an incoherent mess to which only he can provide relief.

"Je..je.." Mikuni calls out his name between haggard breaths; he doesn't need to say anything else, Jeje knows that Mikuni's had enough. Completely releasing Mikuni's cock from his potentially fatal grasp, Jeje unravels himself and begins to slither around Mikuni, transforming back into a vampire as he peels away from Mikuni until he's on his knees, kneeling directly behind him.

He knows that he probably shouldn't, but Jeje can't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Mikuni's slim form and holding him close for only a moment. Pressing his nose against Mikuni's neck, Jeje takes a deep breath; Mikuni is covered in his scent, but Jeje can still smell Mikini's distinct aroma hidden underneath. It's a fresh, wholly indescribable smell that Jeje can't ever get enough of, and he doesn't even think about it before leaning in further to push his lips against the tender flesh, gently kissing it before licking at the same spot with his human tongue. The flavor is just as unidentifiable, but Jeje thinks that he tastes a hint of spearmint.

To his utmost dismay, he doesn't get the chance to figure it out. Before he even realizes what's going on, Mikuni's turning around in his hold and not-so-kindly shoving him backwards, causing him to fall gracelessly on the mattress. A mischievous glint flickers in Mikuni's eyes, and his smirk is now borderline wicked as he makes quick work of disrobing Jeje and exposing his body to the same cool air that Mikuni is already accustomed to. Jeje idly marvels at the fact that in spite of his rapid (and rather harsh) pace, Jeje never once hears the unmistakable sound of fabric being torn in the process. He lifts himself and moves as Mikuni needs him to, but otherwise he does nothing to aid the process. He knows better than to disrupt Mikuni's work.

After a whirlwind of clothes and flailing limbs, Mikuni finally seems to have Jeje as he wants, and at last straddles Jeje's hips, setting himself down in a way that allows him to grind against Jeje's own forgotten erection, which earns an automatic grunt from him. The smirk on Mikuni's face grows as he caresses the part of this neck that Jeje had given so much attention to only moments ago.

"You weren't trying anything naughty now, were you, Jeje?"

He stares at Mikuni through the one hole in his paper bag, unsure of how to respond at first. He had no intention of doing anything that he knows with certainty that Mikuni doesn't want, but perhaps he'd gone too far? He isn't sure, but somehow, Mikuni's unreadable gaze has him frozen in place, completely unable to do anything or respond in any way.

And just like that, the hard look in Mikuni's eyes dissolves, only to be immediately replaced with the same light-hearted expression Jeje's so used to seeing.

"Relax, Jeje." Mikuni snickers a bit. "I'm only kidding."

He leans forward until he's practically draped himself over Jeje's body, crossing his arms over Jeje's chest and resting his chin on his arms. Jeje takes this as a sign that he's allowed to snake his arms around Mikuni, and the genuine smile that forms on Mikuni's lips as he begins to rub small circles into his back is all the approval Jeje needs.

The smile falls from Mikuni's lips and he dons a more pensive expression before reaching forward and taking a piece of the paper bag between his fingers.

"I want this gone," he says casually, like it's only a suggestion, and not the demand Jeje knows it is. Once again, he feels as if he's being pinned down by Mikuni's gaze, and he can hardly think.

He nearly jumps out of his own skin when Mikuni moves even closer, lifting the bag up just enough so that he can see Jeje's lips, and proceeds to give Jeje the warmest, dare he say, most compassionate kiss he's ever received. He finds himself responding with a level of eagerness that he isn't used to, while allowing Mikuni to lead the kiss however he wants.

"If you do," Mikuni whispers in between kisses, "we'll use it to cover Abel."

The idea completely throws Jeje off guard. Not only had he forgotten that wretched doll's existence, but he never dreamed the day would come when Mikuni would make such an offer. Removing one hand from Mikuni's back, Jeje lifts it to point at the hole he can no longer see properly out of.

"Promise you won't let her see out of this," he says quietly.

Mikuni almost looks offended by the request. "I would never trick you like that."

Jeje's lips morph into an unamused frown, and Mikuni chuckles in response. "Okay, okay, I promise you," he responds, reaching under the bag and caressing Jeje's cheek. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Jeje hesitantly nods in agreement.

Pure delight washes over Mikuni's features before Jeje even finishes his monosyllabic answer. He almost seems giddy with his childlike reactions, but Jeje decides that he doesn't mind-being the cause of Mikuni's happiness has never lost its novelty, no matter how many opportunities Mikuni provides him with. Now sliding both hands under his mask, Mikuni gives Jeje a rare questioning look, as if he's silently asking one more time if it's truly all right.

This time, Jeje nods almost immediately, without the slightest hint of reluctance, hoping to give Mikuni the confirmation he seems to be asking for. Another smile graces Mikuni's lips as he runs his hands over Jeje's head, removing his mask and getting the rare chance to see Jeje's face. Mikuni remains silent as he quickly, yet skillfully pulls away from Jeje and rolls out of bed in one fluent motion, walking to the other side of the room where the dresser, and more specifically, Abel, waits patiently.

Jeje fully expects to ensure some sort of sickening chatter in the form of Mikuni talking to Abel. However, he almost double takes when Mikuni hastily places the bag over Abel, ensures that she is entirely covered by the solid side, and makes his way back to the bed in large strides, quite literally jumping back into Jeje's arms upon his return.

Now that his end of the bargain had been fulfilled, Mikuni settles himself in Jeje's lap and rests his hands on his shoulders, watching Jeje with wide, curious eyes. It's not as if Jeje's never let Mikuni see him without a mask before, but Mikuni's never made this request during times like these. Reaching forward, Mikuni takes ahold of Jeje's face in between his hands, gently caressing his cheeks.

"You're beautiful," Mikuni finally says, his voice devoid of any mockery or sarcasm as he tilts his head to the side a bit, continuing to watch Jeje.

Jeje can feel himself turning red almost instantly; he wishes he could blame the sudden warmth on Mikuni's hands, but that's a lie he can't force himself to believe. Slowly, he reaches his hands up to follow suit with Mikuni, thinking that he's not the one who should be receiving such compliments.

"You should go without more often," Mikuni comments nonchalantly, turning his head just a bit to kiss the palm of Jeje's hand.

"But you don't want to," Mikini gives voice Jeje's thoughts before Jeje has the chance to respond, not that he has anything to say, aside from a frown that perfectly conveys his aversion to the mere notion.

A thin smirk appears on Mikuni's lips and leans in to place a chaste kiss on Jeje's frown. "Could it be that you only want me to see this gorgeous sight?"

He knows better than to think that the question is anything but rhetorical, but even so, Jeje can't stop himself from looking off to the side, purposely avoiding Mikuni's gaze for nearly a second before looking back to him once more.

The look in Mikuni's eyes tell him that he already knows, that he needn't say anything, that once again, Mikuni can be his voice. Mikuni leans in closer to Jeje until his lips are hovering just above the shell of Jeje's ear, allowing Jeje's arm to fall back to his side in the process. With an air of tenderness Jeje doesn't think he'll ever get used to, Mikuni carefully brushes a lock of his black hair from his face and tucks it behind his ear, and without hesitation, proceeds to kiss the center of it.

"I'd get a bit jealous if you let anyone else see your beauty, you know?" Mikuni whispers softly, finally pulling back again.

"Really?" Jeje asks before his mind has time to fully process Mikuni's words or what had just occurred.

In lieu of a response, Mikuni retrieves the hand Jeje had been touching him with only a moment ago, and brings it back up to his lips, planting a quick kiss on the knuckles, all while maintaining eye contact.

This time, it's Mikuni's silence that says it all.

Jeje nearly forgets the task at hand until Mikuni shamelessly grinds himself against Jeje without giving him even the slightest trace of a warning, which to Jeje's chagrin, elicits a muted, yet still highly noticeable squeak of surprise from him.

Mikuni chuckles, looking at Jeje with pure affection written all over his face as he teases, "You didn't think your pretty face would make me forget, did you?"

A blush that's far more noticeable than before spreads across Jeje's face and to his ears, and he's thankful that instead of paying him any mind, Mikuni's reaching out to the side for the drawer in the nightstand and obtaining a bottle of lubricant without any trouble. Out of habit, Jeje takes the bottle without being asked, and with a quick flick of his wrist, is removing the cap and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hand.

"Don't tease me too much." Mikini sends a playful wink in his direction, but his words are all but forgotten as Jeje focuses on the renewed sense of desire that burns in Mikuni's eyes as he lifts himself to balance on his knees on either side of Jeje's hips, silently inviting him to take the next step.

Tossing the bottle to side, Jeje doesn't waste time in reaching his slick hand under Mikini and extending a finger to caress the cleft of his ass before daring to take one step further and allowing his fingers to ghost over Mikuni's entrance. Jeje just barely makes contact before Mikuni's pushing back on him in a half-hearted attempt to speed things up.

Jeje hums softly. "You're rather restless tonight." Despite his remark, he indulges Mikini almost immediately, tracing his finger around the tight ring of muscle that surrounds Mikuni's entrance before pushing one figure inside, forcing a soft moan from Mikuni.

"I've been patient long enough," Mikuni counters with a small pout on his lips that does wonders for Jeje's ego. He doesn't even try to suppress the small chuckle that erupts from the bottom of his throat as he pushes his finger back against Mikuni, finally allowing himself inside. Mikuni tightens around his finger automatically, and already he knows it's not enough.

A small smirk graces his lips as he gives into Mikuni's wishes without needing to be told; he carefully adds a second finger and starts making scissor motions inside of Mikuni, silently enjoying the burning sensation of his internal heat. The thought that he doesn't know how he has patience enough to keep the more sensitive parts of his anatomy at bay crosses his mind, but as always, Mikuni is always there to set him free of his inner thoughts.

"Mmm, Jeje, right there," Mikuni all but purrs as he rocks back onto Jeje's fingers, attempting to get Jeje even further inside of him as Jeje continues to massage the tender bundle of nerves he just hit.

The haze in Mikuni's eyes subsides a bit as he casts his glance to the side. A devious glint sparkles in his eyes for a split second, and Jeje doesn't have any time to react before Mikuni's reaching out for the bottle of lube he had discarded earlier.

"Jeje," his voice is even more lustful than before, and it forces Jeje to acknowledge his own desire and arch up and against Mikuni. He groans softly as he watches Mikuni reopen the bottle and cover his right hand with lubricant.

"I want you." Mikuni inhales a sharp breath before reaching for Jeje's dick and pumping it with the exact same speed that Jeje's using inside of him.

Jeje no longer bothers to exercise any kind of restraint as he bucks up into Mikuni's grasp, letting him thoroughly coat his cock with lube while simultaneously jacking him off. Just as he knows exactly where to touch and tease Mikuni for him to feel the maximum amount of pleasure, Mikuni is also the master when it comes to making his body thrive with desire. Mikuni has it down to a science; he knows exactly when to tighten his grip around Jeje's dick and when to stimulate the head in order to elicit the best reactions from him, which more often than not come in the form of louder-than-usual moans and faster movements that are borderline erratic in pace.

No words are exchanged as Jeje and Mikuni read each other's bodies; Jeje's eyes remain glued to Mikuni's as they quickly come to the same conclusion: that they've both had more than enough.

A low hiss escapes Mikuni's lips as Jeje abrasively removes his fingers from Mikuni's body while he moves up to align himself with Jeje's cock. Once again, their eyes meet in silent agreement, and Mikuni gives no further warning before pushing himself down onto Jeje's cock, engulfing him in an intense heat, the likes of which Jeje hasn't experienced anywhere else. His hands latch onto Mikuni's hips; he knows he'll regret the bruises that will surely form later, but at the moment he can't bring himself to care. Already he's thrusting up into Mikuni, making sure that he's completely sheathed before lifting Mikuni's hips back up until only the tip of his dick remains inside before pushing Mikuni back down, again surrounding himself with Mikuni's perfect body.

"Hnnn, Jeje." The pure need in Mikuni's voice only serves to turn him on even more. Mikuni's skin feels like it's on fire, and his frigid form eagerly absorbs every heat particle it can. The overwhelming warmth washes over him, and Jeje is powerless against the euphoric sensation as he continues thrust into Mikuni without abandon.

At some point, he feels Mikuni's trembling hands slide over his; already knowing what Mikuni's asking for, he relinquishes the steadfast hold he has on Mikuni and allows him to intertwine their fingers together, while simultaneously giving Mikuni something to support himself with as he takes control and pushes himself back on Jeje's dick, flawlessly meeting all of Jeje's thrusts on his own accord.

Jeje's mind begins to clear a bit, enabling him to take the opportunity to really look at Mikuni as he bounces himself up and down on his dick-it's a sight that Jeje can't help but relish in. Mikuni's skin is almost glistening in the dim light, a few droplets of sweat trickle down his face and neck, while others fall haphazardly in every direction from his frantic movements. When a single bead of sweat lands on his parched lips, he doesn't think twice about lapping up the speck of moisture, feeling like a desert wanderer who's gone without water for far too long.

"Jeje…"

His name constantly slips through Mikuni's lips and between heavy breaths; Jeje savors the sound of Mikuni's pleasured tone, imprinting it into his memory for the rest of eternity. His gaze remains thoroughly trained on Mikuni, he watches as the lust that burns deep within his mocha eyes promises to consume Jeje whole, to conquer his soul in exchange for ultimate bliss and something else, something that Jeje can't quite identify, but he knows that he wants it. The entirety of his being thirsts for anything Mikuni's willing to offer him, the craving that is so rarely satisfied yearns for it.

A flash that flickers through his red eyes for a split second is the only warning he gives Mikuni before letting go of his hands, abruptly grabbing his shoulders, and flipping them both over on the mattress, all while miraculously staying inside of Mikuni.

"Was wondering what's taking you long," Mikuni manages to say all in one breath, however the jeering tone in his voice is lost when Jeje delivers a well-placed jab to his prostate, causing him to utter the most wanton mewl Jeje's ever heard.

"Just decided I wanted more of that sound," Jeje replies with a smirk of his own as he continues to move inside of Mikuni. By now he's far too absorbed with getting both Mikini and himself off to give a damn about how forward he's being, and he gets the notion that as long as he doesn't decide to take it slow again, Mikuni won't be able to process anything he says for the next few minutes, let alone care about it.

Which is just as well, Jeje can feel his grip on reality beginning to ebb away at an alarming rate, allowing himself to be lost to each sensation Mikuni gives him.

With the slew of incoherent words and breathy moans that invade his auditory senses, Jeje can tell that Mikuni is no longer capable of proper speech; the thought gives him a little too much satisfaction, which he immediately takes advantage of and increases his pace inside of Mikuni, pounding into him with a speed that could probably kill a lesser human.

For a fraction of a second, he thinks it might be too much, but with the way Mikuni latches onto him, digging his nails into his shoulders and most assuredly leaving crescent moon-shaped dents in their wake, he knows there will be hell to pay if he lets up now.

He almost laughs at such a ludicrous notion. There's no way he'd be able to revert to any sort of teasing now-he's far too close, and with the way in which Mikuni clenches down on him, he can tell that he's not the only one. He doesn't hesitate to lean down to kiss Mikuni again, gently nibbling his lips in a sharp contrast to the way he's thrusting into him, wordlessly asking the only question that's relevant at this point.

The grip on his shoulders is relieved as Mikuni reaches up, weaving his fingers into Jeje's long hair and massaging his scalp. Mikuni's deft fingers gently comb through his hair, quietly answering Jeje in their own way.

He can feel the triumphal grin that forms on Mikuni's lips through the kiss, and Jeje finds himself smiling back into their kiss as well. He can't help himself, it's all too perfect, the way Mikuni feels around and against him, every reaction and touch from him is divine, and never fails to push Jeje to the very brink of insanity.

"Mikuni…" The way in which he says Mikuni's name is hushed to the point of being nearly inaudible, but it's just loud enough to make Mikuni's body tremble uncontrollably. His grip on Jeje's hair tightens, but Jeje fails to register any sort of pain as he finally closes in on the euphoric sensations he's been chasing after all this time. The liquid warmth of Mikuni's orgasm hits his stomach at the exact moment Jeje reaches his own climax; blissful tremors surge through his body as he comes deep inside of Mikuni, continuing to rock into him as he slowly calms down.

Mikuni's breathing begins to gradually even out as his grip on Jeje lessens; his hands fall from Jeje's hair and down to his torso, where he proceeds to wrap his arms around Jeje, bringing them even closer together.

Jeje looks down at Mikuni, absent-mindedly brushing away strands of hair that have become matted to his face with sweat. Even when the hair has been moved to the side, his hand lingers a bit, allowing his fingers to caress Mikuni's flushed cheeks, before leaning in more to kiss his cheek.

Mikuni hums softly and turns his head to the side to nuzzle Jeje.

"This," he whispers, "this moment right here, is the real reason I wanted to see you without your mask during sex." He smiles before pressing a soft kiss to Jeje's nose.

"I'd go without all the time if you were always this sweet," Jeje quips without missing a beat, wearing a playful smirk as he leans back and pulls out and away from Mikuni.

Mikuni quivers a bit as Jeje pulls out, but his own hold on Jeje remains firm. As always, Jeje doesn't need to be hold what to do. He easily maneuvers in Mikuni's hold and lays down beside him, gathering Mikuni up in his arms and holding him in turn.

"Can I take you up on that offer?" Mikuni asks as he moves one hand up to cup Jeje's cheek. "While we're alone, that is?"

"I'll consider it," Jeje replies, "but only if you turn up the charm first."

A pout forms on Mikuni's lips. "That's so mean, Jeje. I'm always charming."

The pout on Mikuni's lips changes back into a soft smile the second Jeje presses his lips against it. "Whatever you say, Mikuni."

This time Jeje doesn't give Mikuni the chance to respond. He kisses Mikuni's lips repeatedly, letting Mikuni know in his own way just how much the sentiment, and everything Mikuni is, really means to him.


End file.
